hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2045 Planet X Pacific typhoon season
The 2045 Planet X Pacific typhoon season marked one of the worst Planet X tropical cyclone seasons in history, with countless damages and deaths being inflicted across the Pacific Rim, especially in China, which witnessed three typhoons (Western Pacific tropical cyclones) of Category 5 intensity on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS). Although not producing as many storms compared to seasons such as 2029, the strongest El Niño, dubbed the Hyperniño by various news sources, in over three centuries led to several storms, namely Typhoons Luke and Wyatt, reach intensities unrecorded with modern technology. In general, the Western Pacific (WPAC) basin produced 22 total tropical depressions, a tropical cyclone (TC) with winds below gale-force, all of which became tropical storms, a TC with winds above gale-force but below hurricane force. Moreover, 15 of the tropical storms became typhoons, the WPAC terminology for a hurricane, with three further reaching super typhoon intensity. This is an unofficial category coined by the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC), a meteorological agency based in Honolulu, Hawaii. The 2045 Planet X Pacific typhoon season was primarily notable for five storms. First, the season commenced with Typhoon Annie in early January, which produced unseasonable rainfall nearing 10 inches (in) in some areas of Taiwan. Although only two deaths were reported due to advanced preparations, damages from the storm neared $300 million (2045 USD), primarily from landslides. Next, in early May, Typhoon Eve became the strongest tropical cyclone recorded so early in the year, and the most powerful one worldwide in over a decade. After making a brutal landfall over Okinawa, Japan, and destroying every aircraft at the Marine Corps Air Station Futenma, the typhoon aimed straight for Shanghai, China, grinding the city to a complete halt and causing impact "never witnessed before". Similarly advanced preparations regarding Eve only caused 14 fatalities, but damages soared to near $2 billion (2045 USD) from reports in Shanghai and across the Chang Jiang region as far inland as Chongqing. Third, as August came in, Typhoon Luke shattered Quinn's "unbeatable" record-breaking intensity attained only 15 years earlier through an exceptionally impressive round of explosive deepening offshore of Qingdao, China. Moreover, the former slammed into the city at full force, shocking the world with the resulting images of devastation, such as the toppling of the Qingdao TV Tower. Even worse, Luke would maintain Category 5 intensity even to Beijing, significantly affecting the Chinese economy, and maintained tropical cyclone characteristics throughout Northeast China, dumping inch after inch of rainfall onto cities which had never experienced typhoons before. Despite the aid of urgent warning message, over 7,000 lost their lives in Luke, and damages soared to near $100 billion (2045 USD). However, even Luke paled in comparison to Typhoon Wyatt, described as a "one in a trillion" year event by meteorologists worldwide. Following serious reports of damage from gusty winds across the Philippines and Vietnam, the monster made landfall directly over Hong Kong as a full-force hypercane, the first recorded on Planet X in millennia. By the time rescue efforts reached the territory, it was reported that what was left "looked like Atlantis above water" and completely unrecognizable. Furthermore, Wyatt's rains exceeding 200 inches per hour drowned the grand cities of Southern China, including Nanning and Guangzhou, under a torrent of floods. By the time the typhoon crossed into the North Indian Ocean, over $700 billion (2045 USD) in losses had been inflicted, and fatalities neared 100,000. Overall, the 2045 season would not be one to forget. The scope of this article focuses on tropical cyclones in the Pacific Ocean north of the Equator and west of the International Date Line. Should a system form to the east of the latter, it would be called a ''hurricane'', not a typhoon. When a tropical depression forms in the WPAC, the JTWC assigns a number x''W to the system, with ''x representing the n''th system the agency has tracked and the ''W signaling the Western Pacific. In addition, the Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) assigns six-digit number codes to the storms they track, with the former two representing the n''th system monitored and the latter four highlighting the current year (in this case, 2045). Seasonal summary '''Timeline of tropical cyclone activity in the 2045 Planet X Pacific typhoon season' ImageSize = width:1000 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2045 till:31/12/2045 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2045 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_>118_km/h_(>74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/01/2045 till:12/01/2045 color:TY text:Annie (TY) from:10/02/2045 till:13/02/2045 color:TS text:Ben (TS) from:03/03/2045 till:08/03/2045 color:TY text:Colleen (TY) from:21/04/2045 till:24/04/2045 color:ST text:Dani (STS) from:03/05/2045 till:11/05/2045 color:TY text:Eve (TY) from:22/05/2045 till:24/05/2045 color:TS text:Frank (TS) from:02/06/2045 till:07/06/2045 color:TS text:Gage (TS) barset:break from:05/06/2045 till:10/06/2045 color:TS text:Holden (TS) from:24/06/2045 till:02/07/2045 color:TY text:Ivana (TY) from:12/07/2045 till:21/07/2045 color:TY text:Jaki (TY) from:03/08/2045 till:11/08/2045 color:TY text:Kwami (TY) from:09/08/2045 till:16/08/2045 color:TY text:Luke (TY) from:10/08/2045 till:22/08/2045 color:TY text:Max (TY) from:12/08/2045 till:24/08/2045 color:TY text:Noa (TY) barset:break from:17/08/2045 till:20/08/2045 color:TY text:Olivia (TY) from:21/08/2045 till:27/08/2045 color:TY text:Peter (TY) from:23/08/2045 till:01/09/2045 color:TY text:Quisha (TY) from:04/09/2045 till:10/09/2045 color:TY text:Ryan (TY) from:08/09/2045 till:16/09/2045 color:TY text:Shelby (TY) from:12/10/2045 till:13/10/2045 color:TS text:Tia (TS) from:24/11/2045 till:28/11/2045 color:TS text:Vanessa (TS) barset:break from:03/12/2045 till:14/12/2045 color:TY text:Wyatt (TY) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2045 till:01/02/2045 text:January from:01/02/2045 till:01/03/2045 text:February from:01/03/2045 till:01/04/2045 text:March from:01/04/2045 till:01/05/2045 text:April from:01/05/2045 till:01/06/2045 text:May from:01/06/2045 till:01/07/2045 text:June from:01/07/2045 till:01/08/2045 text:July from:01/08/2045 till:01/09/2045 text:August from:01/09/2045 till:01/10/2045 text:September from:01/10/2045 till:01/11/2045 text:October from:01/11/2045 till:01/12/2045 text:November from:01/12/2045 till:31/12/2045 text:December Storms In the storm information presented below, differences in wind speeds can arise between the JTWC and JMA. This is because the former uses 1-minute wind criteria to assess the maximum sustained winds for a storm, whereas the latter uses 10-minute wind criteria. As a result, the JTWC winds for a tropical cyclone can significantly exceed the JMA's estimates for the system. Typhoon Annie Tropical Storm Ben Typhoon Colleen Severe Tropical Storm Dani Typhoon Eve Tropical Storm Frank Tropical Storm Gage Tropical Storm Holden Typhoon Ivana Typhoon Jaki Typhoon Kwami Typhoon Luke Typhoon Max Typhoon Noa Typhoon Olivia Typhoon Peter Typhoon Quisha Typhoon Ryan Typhoon Shelby Tropical Storm Tia Tropical Storm Vanessa Typhoon Wyatt Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Category:Future Typhoons Category:Future Typhoon Seasons